


成人著装指南 adult dressing guide　02 Tucker

by chisei



Series: adult dressing guide [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 里面所有东西是我瞎掰的，请牢记本系列（若有后续）主旨就是：托尼的嘴骗人的鬼。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: adult dressing guide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573237
Kudos: 1





	成人著装指南 adult dressing guide　02 Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> 里面所有东西是我瞎掰的，请牢记本系列（若有后续）主旨就是：托尼的嘴骗人的鬼。

02 Tucker

如果上一次的经验让彼得知道不能轻信托尼史塔克的话，那么这次再被带来订做西装的店面，一见到招待员他即要求著装量身，便算是在仍对他的史塔克先生存有侥幸心理与警戒心的折衷之举。

噢，这个嘛。招待员眨了眨眼，眼神不由自主越过彼得看向站在后头摸过各种被摆在桌面上布料的托尼，今天的金主并没有任何表示，只是绕过长桌去看柜上陈列的领带了。能够在这种主打手工缝制西服的老店里担任招待员，服务那些非富即贵的顾客，反应快是必备条件，况且彼得的要求并不算太奇怪。

虽然您今天预订的不是版型订制，如果您希望，我们也能为您提供这样的服务。

彼得不晓得招待员的意思，但托尼仍然没有发声，彼得想到上次便把将出口的疑问全化作嘴里的泡泡吞进肚子里。

服务员让他们稍待片刻，可以先看看比较喜欢店里的哪些样式，他去楼上的工作室请裁缝下来。

对比起已经无聊得坐在单人沙发里打呵欠的托尼，彼得觉得自己像是坐在一株大仙人掌上，屁股下仿佛正压着一片扎人的刺使他坐立难安。

托尼冷不防朝他拋来一句来到这里你还想穿成衣的时候他茫然地抬头，没听懂托尼的意思。还没等来托尼解释，脖子上还挂着皮尺的老裁缝就领著招待员从楼梯里走下来。头发花白的老裁缝走路都走得有些摇摇欲坠，但隔着老花眼镜打量彼得的眼神倒很毒辣，绕着彼得走了两三步劈头就是一句他的肩膀太窄，没办法用店里的版型去改，况且男孩子体型还未完全长开，要改版型还不如手工缝制来得有空间伸缩，能让一套西装穿得更久。

托尼气定神閒地走到老裁缝身边跟著扫了彼得一遍，表情净是彼得说不出口的讨人厌，连说出的话也不遑多让：小男孩以为量身要脱光才能量，他不喜欢在陌生人面前脱衣服。

老裁缝眼皮抬都不抬，直接让他们跟他去旁边的一间房间里。

老裁缝仍然要彼得把衣服脱了，彼得在他的注视下无法说不，即使托尼站在一旁看着他也只能乖乖脱掉外头那件略有磨损的棒球外套与格子衬衫，但就在犹豫是否要脱掉最后那件工字背心的时候，老先生像个老派的校长先生，拿着一把长木尺往彼得手背拍了下，哼了声说这样就行了。

彼得有点惊讶地放下手，但老裁缝与托尼都没说什么。这次的量身更像在做健康检查，木尺一下子拍在彼得的背上要他不要驼背缩胸，一下子又打在他的肩头让他別拱起肩活像肩膀里被塞入两块垫肩，量完一圈上身老裁缝好不容易放过他，彼得只觉得这比他出去夜巡一趟还要疲惫。但当老裁缝让他把衣服穿回去的时候，被屋内暖气烘得有些昏昏欲睡的彼得忽然惊醒，被托尼捏著后颈从沙发上拎起来，跟著托尼向老裁缝道別后就在招待员的招呼声里离开这家西装店。

彼得坐上车后还有点不敢置信这次就这么简单结束了，直到无法再从后视镜里看见那家店才用力地眨了下眼睛，又忍不住偷瞄从头到尾就只有动动嘴皮安分守己的托尼。

我第一套西装就是在那间店做的。托尼直视前方，右手又準确无误摸上彼得的后颈，警告他別乱想似地捏了捏，又有点失笑：他当年拿木尺抽我的手劲可大了，你该庆幸自己晚了这么久才出生。

彼得想像托尼说的，一个跟他一样年轻的托尼站在裁缝面前一脸不耐烦，偏偏想偷懒换个姿势就会被木尺抽得他不得不站好的场景，一时笑出声，托尼跟著他笑起来，不怎么在意地收回手。

／

他们后来又来来回回去了那家店几趟，彼得才知道做一套西装没有他想像中的简单。对着连身镜试穿几块裁片固定成的毛胚时他自己看着都觉得滑稽，无法想像成品的模样，但老裁缝和托尼却站在他背后讨论得很起劲，从衬衫类型到马甲背心无一缺漏。

彼得不晓得是否因为老裁缝每次都会亲自坐镇，确认每阶段的样衣在彼得身上呈现的模样，让托尼心有忌惮於是举止规矩，以至於后来脱衣试穿时他不再显得神经兮兮，深怕房间里的人不知何时都被遣出去，只剩他跟托尼独处。彼得仍然打从心底相信托尼，或许那只是一次意外，也或许托尼根本没有別的意思。他找了那么多借口，为的只是在某一次发现自己终于又身著薄衣与托尼独处而老裁缝因故离开时，不会表现得过於惊慌。

彼得前一刻还被要求著张开手，这么做让我好像变成一架稻草人，他边说边在镜里对后头沙发上的托尼做了个鬼脸。刚关掉手机投影画面的托尼也在镜里对他笑，然后朝他走近，伸手为他拉平衬衫。

彼得还穿着自己的牛仔裤，搭配很有年轻人率性的穿衣风格，可托尼皱起眉要他把牛仔裤脱了。这样表现不出衬衫应有的线条。彼得没听懂意思，有些疑惑但仍依言褪下自己的牛仔裤。

托尼在房间里四处翻找，最后拿了件黑漆漆的东西回到彼得身旁。

你得穿上这个。托尼摊开手上那样东西，看上去是一条四角裤但下面又延伸出几条黑色的吊带，甚至有两条看起来像是束具的环带。彼得从他手中接过后一脸为难地来回翻看，又因为这条四角裤出现的时机太凑巧而有些警惕地用眼角余光偷瞄托尼。

敲门声适时打断了他们之间的微妙对峙，招待员从门缝里探头，看到彼得手上拿的东西时笑着说老裁缝离开前才交代他要拿这套衬衫夹给彼得，没想到彼得自己找到了，不愧是史塔克先生带来的男孩。紧接着上门的客人让招待员只得丟下一句如果不会穿就请教史塔克先生吧，又匆匆退出将门带上。

托尼对他摊手，脸上是大有看吧我这次可没胡说的无辜表情。

彼得更为难了。他总觉得有哪里不对但又说不出来，最后想出一个折衷的办法是，去角落那个可以拉起布幕的简易更衣间换上。

但那更像是他亲自踏入一座鸟笼，插翅难飞。

彼得在确定托尼留在原地后，拿着那件衬衫夹小心翼翼地走进更衣室，拉起布幕时铁架上发出匡匡当当的金属撞击声，遮去彼得因为紧张而变得粗重的呼吸声。彼得脱下自己的内裤，套上那件衬衫夹后他反而尴尬得不得了，因为衬衫夹底下那些细带在腿间晃著，可他却完全不知道该拿它们怎么办才好。就在他犹豫是否该向托尼求助还是脱下衬衫夹的时候，托尼的声音从布幕外传来：把环状的那两条分別套到你的大腿上，调整好松紧度，不要太紧，否则穿上裤子后线条会十分明显。到时候可就不是一句私人问题可以解决的了。

彼得听到托尼加重语气在私人问题上，立刻联想到上次他们使用这个词汇的场合，遂抿紧唇不愿回应，只默默照托尼的话去做。

托尼说得容易，但彼得穿上去的过程不太顺利，环带虽然是具延展性的材质，实际上扩张的幅度却有限。彼得深怕自己会一不小心就把它扯坏，谨慎小心的结果是他没注意到托尼问他好了没需不需要进去帮他，也没注意到声音简直像是贴着他的背传来似地接近，只苦恼地拉扯套到膝盖后便闻风不动的环带。等到匡匡当当的声响再响起，托尼已经挤进狭小的更衣室里，贴着他的背。

不，不是一个劲地拉。托尼纠正彼得的动作。他拍拍彼得的后腰，让彼得转过来面对他，然后自己蹲下来，拨开彼得夹在环带与大腿间的手。

你得给它一点空间再慢慢挪上去，跟女人穿丝袜是同样的道理，一开始紧到后面再套上去就会松了。彼得根本没办法把托尼说的话听进去，他低头只能看到托尼的头顶，还有托尼替他拉开环带慢慢往上提的手。

这绝不比上次托尼为他量身时羞耻，但缓慢细腻的抚摸仍然让彼得紧张不已。

我没有穿过女用丝袜！  
彼得像头小狮子的低吼反驳在托尼一声不以为然的哼笑里显得无力。托尼蛮不在乎地说当然了，你要是穿过的话我还要问你为什么会穿呢。

我以为这件对你来说会小一号，但现在看起来似乎又刚好。托尼用手勾了勾紧紧圈住彼得大腿的环带，原本垂在腿间的细带也早就被托尼夹在彼得的衬衫下摆，而那些细带最终与大腿上的环带连接，使得彼得乍看之下宛如穿着一件吊带袜。

我不懂这有什么用，只是看起来真的好奇怪。彼得侧身看着镜子里的自己，困惑地问著托尼。

现在穿在你身上的每件衣物自然有它的用意在，让你自己示范一次就知道了。

他被突然站起来的托尼按著肩膀，重新转回去面对连身镜。狭小的空间让彼得毫无回旋的余地。

现在举起你的手，好好看看这件衬衫的变化。托尼正经的表情让彼得一时忘了教训，乖乖照着托尼所说举高双手。

衬衫随着彼得的动作向上撩开一小片牛奶色的肌肤，托尼弹了弹舌，手指在那片裸露出的腰腹间转了一圈。

你看，这就是为什么要穿衬衫夹的原因了。如果随便一个动作就能让你的衬衫从裤子里跑出来，那別人会怎么看你？一个连衣服都穿不好的家伙，还是一个故意不穿好衣服想要让看到的人与你做点什么的骨肉皮？

即使那只是片托尼用手掌便完全覆盖住的肌肤，彼得也在他的暗示下感到略微难堪。还未真正踏入成人社会的男孩又怎么知道衣冠楚楚的人们对于这点裸露有超乎他想像的解读。

但是我会教你怎么避免这种情况，以及该注意的地方。托尼让他放下手，替他拉直衬衫抚平皱折。这正是我带你来的原因，不要担心。

首先你要记得，不管穿什么衣服都不能含胸驼背。托尼就像老裁缝曾对彼得做过的那样，稍微用力地拍上彼得的背，要他挺胸。另一只手按上彼得因为深呼吸而凸显出的肋骨处。

我以前觉得你很瘦，大概是因为看习惯索尔跟队长那些肌肉发达的家伙，等你脱了衣服我才知道那只是我的错觉。托尼的手掌稍微往上托，恰好就按在彼得的胸下缘，原本还有些余裕的衬衫被他这么一按便凸显出彼得微微鼓起犹如少女初发育的胸肌，证明彼得就像他说的，看上去削瘦但其实肌肉结实有料。

但你今天为什么忘了穿背心。托尼颇有些不悅地责备他。背心能让你在流汗时不会使衬衫直接黏在身上，也不会让你的乳头因为衬衫的摩擦凸起吸引別人的注意力，无法专心与你交谈，很失礼。

托尼的手已经完全拢住彼得的胸肉，在上头来回摩挲，让彼得好好感受衬衫摩擦胸膛的感觉。彼得能够理解托尼说衬衫不要黏在身上的意思，确实不怎么好看，但他不能理解为什么乳头凸起会让谈话对象无法专心，那不是很正常的一件事吗，他穿T恤时也经常不穿背心而激凸时，也没人告诉他这样并不礼貌呀。

你看看你。托尼用食指与拇指捏住其中一颗在衬衫底下挺立的乳头，慢慢在指腹间撚揉，另一手压在彼得绷紧的小腹上，让他无法挣脱。没穿背心就挺成这样⋯⋯你想想，和你说话的人一看到你的乳头，都会忍不住想你到底是对它们做了什么，是不是在穿上衬衫前自己玩过了，才会让它们这么硬，连衬衫都无法遮掩。

托尼又扯了扯乳头，这个动作对已经被揉得红肿敏感的乳头显然过於刺激，彼得发出一声短促的惊叫，因为下一秒房间门被敲响，随即是招待员走进来的声响，他的嘴被托尼摀住。招待员隔着布幕问他们试穿得如何了，托尼看着被他摀著嘴睁大眼睛的彼得，笑着回答说彼得还不大会使用衬衫夹，他正在帮他调整。招待员向他们道歉说因为临时有另外一组客人，如果有任何疏忽之处请他们务必要告知他。

彼得在心里哀嚎你现在不就疏忽了吗！怎么会有两个男人挤在更衣室里你还不觉得有问题！

等招待员再度关上房门，托尼才放开彼得，也放过彼得胸前已经被揉皱的布料，若无其事地说我们继续吧。

彼得还没想好他该怎么突围，托尼的手已经拉开衬衫夹的内裤裤头，他反应极其迅速地抓住托尼的手，却被托尼夸张的叫声给吓了一跳。

嘿！我只是在检查你的衬衫夹有没有穿好！托尼拉开的裤头下有个小洞，他的指尖穿过那个洞好让彼得看清楚位置。这个洞得扣上你的衬衫钮扣，你就是没有扣上才会没穿好⋯⋯但在扣上之前你得重新整理好你的衣服才行，衬衫可不像你的T恤，只要胡乱塞进裤子里就好了。

彼得无法理解现在的情况，前一刻他明明觉得托尼的动作已经越过某条危险的线，但现在托尼的举止又显得很正常，好像刚刚发生的事都是彼得自己过於敏感而放大检视。

托尼没有给他继续思考的时间。他把彼得胡乱塞进衬衫夹内裤里的衬衫全都拉出来，衬衫下摆皱巴巴的，像是一圈蕾丝。

托尼按在他的腰侧，收紧衬衫，衬出少年窄瘦的腰线，并向后折起那些宽大多余的部份，动作熟练得与惯为客人服务的招待员没两样。托尼抓着他的手让他自己按住被折起的布料，而托尼的手掌则顺着腰腹微凹的沟壑往下，将衬衫下摆顺势旋入内裤里。当托尼的手探到彼得身后，挺翘的屁股顿时成了难以翻越的小丘，彼得感觉得到那十根手指连同手掌像挖土机的挖斗，紧紧扣住他的屁股往前推挤，他的胯部无可避免地抵上托尼的下腹。但托尼似乎并不在意这种紧密的贴合，就像他们曾经的拥抱，只是他更专注於用手掌在彼得的臀上推按摊平，让衬衫不会在后头挤成一团。

他们这样是不是太近了。彼得下意识屏住气息，也分不清楚是害怕他的呼吸会破坏这一刻还是惊醒托尼。直到托尼的手隔着衬衫抚上他把四角裤顶得发疼的阴茎，彼得才找回空气的存在，惊喘出声。

托尼对他的惊喘置若罔闻，甚至连那根阴茎正因为身体微微发抖而有一下没一下蹭著他掌心，托尼也没有任何反应。他只是将衬衫一角往下拉穿过裆部前方的空隙，钮扣缝线就这么直接擦过不断吐出前液濡湿布料与小腹还有底下体毛阴茎顶端，缝线打着的结甚至在那个小孔里勾了一圈，尖锐直接的刺激让彼得忍不住仰头呻吟。他毫无心理準备地对上托尼的目光，在那双映照出他此刻模样的有色镜片后方、那双平静无波的眼神。

我猜这是你另一个需要解决的私人问题？这个解读正确吗，帕克先生？

这个问题是一个陷阱，无论彼得怎么回答他都逃不出这个空间，逃不出此时此刻托尼的手里。明明该挟带再度被欺骗的怒气瞪视托尼，威吓作用却因为泛红的眼角与润泽的眼眶而大幅降低，最终在托尼毫不闪躲，抵上他额头的时候又紧紧闭起眼，不愿意承认自己又一次误判情势。

我只是想让你成为更好的人。

这么做哪里能成为更好的人——彼得来不及睁开眼出声驳斥他，就又被推著肩膀转过身，整个人被压在嵌入墙的镜子前。即使穿着衬衫，镜面冰凉的触感仍隐约服贴在逐渐升温的皮肤上。彼得下意识要往后远离那面墙，却只是将他自己更加拱入托尼怀里。

成人的世界里有许多规矩，而你现在已经知道了一些关于穿衬衫要注意的部份。托尼的手掌费力地挤入彼得胸口与镜面的缝隙，停留在胸前能够感受急促心跳的那块位置。我知道你在学校是能举一反三的优等生，帕克先生。现在我要问你几个问题，确保你真的记住了我教你的这些注意事项，当然了，答对有奖励，答错也会有惩罚，

托尼低沈的嗓音比魔法故事里巫师吟诵的迷魂咒还要厉害，明知不可为的彼得也只能咬著嘴唇，同意托尼向他提出的要求。

第一个问题是穿着服装应有的姿态。

这个问题没什么难度，经过老裁缝的木尺洗礼彼得很容易便说是要抬头挺胸。托尼将他腿上其中一条细带拉到极限后放开，细带啪地一声弹在彼得的大腿上，一条鲜明红痕立刻从那片奶白色的皮肤浮出，无预警的疼痛让彼得绷直腰背，托尼才用指尖抚著那条红痕满意地说，没错，就是要抬头挺胸。

第二个问题开始彼得警惕起来，托尼问他在穿衬衫以前要先穿背心的用意，彼得谨慎地想了一下才回答他，是为了仪容著想，不要冒犯到他人。

托尼又问他，那么你知道你说的冒犯指的是什么吗。彼得首先想的是托尼捏住他乳头把玩的方式，被揉捏过的乳头几乎是在同时又隐隐作痛起来，他忍不住又重新贴在镜前，希望能让上头冰凉的温度为他止住火燎似地痛感。他试图让自己的声音听起来与平常无异，但仍然语气迟疑地说：不要让自己失礼的服装引起別人的注意？

的确很接近了⋯⋯当彼得正等待着托尼将未完的话语说完，迎接他的却是比身体记忆还要刺激的疼痛，托尼的手再度挤到他的胸前，手指隔着衬衫準确摸到早已经挺起的乳头，像是要将它重新压回胸前似地，以指甲用力地按压下去。残忍的成人礼仪老师宣布：但不完全是正确答案。是避免让与你交谈的人有过多想像。

彼得仍然不能理解托尼口中的过多想像是什么意思，他只知道自己现在应该要做的是甩开托尼，离他越远越好，他知道自己做得到，但他却只是在托尼施予的痛感里发出微弱的呻吟，拢住他胸肉的手指亦同时收紧，比起表达疼痛更像是让托尼晓得他对此多有感觉。

即使你是个男孩，也会有人想玩弄你的乳头。用手已经是最客气的了，或者用嘴吸得尖起之后再用舌头舔湿，然后用要把它们从你胸前扯下的力道撕咬。

现在彼得的两颗乳头同样泛起痛楚，即使其中一边自始至终都未曾被抚摸。

还有的人会有特殊的癖好。托尼松开手，拇指沿着凹陷的痕迹来回揉著，像要安慰那颗饱受蹂躏的乳头。等到用各种方式把你的乳头玩弄到肿得像缀著两颗樱桃后，再拿烧烫的钢针穿过它们，扣上连著锁链的乳环。彼得被托尼的描述给吓傻了，这还是离他相当遥远的世界。但托尼只是用鼻尖蹭著他的脸颊，低声笑道：我忘了这是给一般人的忠告⋯⋯蜘蛛人就算遇到这种特殊情况也可以好好处理的，对吧？

彼得只能胡乱点头，深怕托尼又说出什么让他难以消化的话来。

等到托尼问出第三个问题时，彼得的脸上、脖颈以及掩在衬衫底下的皮肤已经全覆上一层薄薄的汗水，他说不出是因为紧张，还是空气不大流通的更衣室里挤入两个体温偏高的男人害的。彼得甚至没听清楚托尼说了什么，注意力全在那只带着薄茧游移在他大腿内侧的手掌上，被抚摸的大腿绷直还微微抽动就跟被内裤紧紧压裹的阴茎一样。

那么又该怎么将衬衫下襬整理好？

彼得试图模仿托尼做过的动作，向来灵巧的手指忽然退化成难以置信的笨拙，衬衫被他折出许多皱痕，但托尼只是用一种拨琴絃似地手势玩弄他的乳头与腿上的细带，毫不在意他的模仿有多不到位。当他呜咽著说好了就是这样的时候，原本还在腿根撩火的手握住那根在布料里凸出轮廓的阴茎，一根手指抠弄中间那个空荡的钮釦孔，彼得又是一声呜咽，修剪平滑的指甲正在他的顶端上划下一道道痕迹。托尼舔著他后颈的汗液，发出的湿润水声与彼得从鼻腔里的低鸣重合。彼得想要抓住那只手，让托尼不要再这么残忍地对待那个敏感脆弱的位置，但托尼又向他拋出了第四个问题。

这是个私人问题，帕克先生。托尼说，一个成人往往要面对难以抉择的难题并做出取舍。我只有一张嘴，你希望我怎么做。

彼得为托尼的明示感到羞惭，他的乳头在托尼的手里胀疼不已，而他甚至主动凑上去让自己能够更贴近那只为他引发陌生快感的手。托尼当然知道了，彼得自暴自弃地想着，我身上发生的变化都有他的一份。他将额头抵在镜面上，低头看着托尼的手。

他做出了选择。

托尼单膝跪在他的腿间，也不褪下他那件碍事又紧绷的衬衫夹内裤。男人的手指在洇湿的布面上打着转直到彼得将手指插进他梳理整齐的头发里，难耐地向前挺腰，托尼才肯将一道狭短的缝撑开，让那个通红的顶端从里头探出一小部份，但再更往前点就没办法了，那道缝实在太小，还未到伞状下沿就卡住。彼得还来不及说那样很不舒服，顶端就迎来轻柔的吻，然后是疼痛，他的龟头被托尼恶意地咬在齿列间摩擦，他咬著自己的嘴唇也没能阻止呻吟溜出，但伴随痛楚而来的快感是他无法想像的程度。

托尼终于在彼得用可怜的鼻音说请不要这样之后，善心大发地连同周围布料，将他含入嘴里。彼得甚至没忍耐太久，就在托尼用舌头摩擦顶端小孔没几下后，抓紧他的头发射在那张嘴里。彼得睁开眼的时候，托尼伸出舌头，深红色的舌肉上还挂着一小团精液，同时由下而上地看着彼得，在彼得的注视下收回舌头，吞下那一点东西。

那幅画面实在太过刺激，以至於彼得回神的时候他已经坐在托尼的小腹上，努力用舌头舔净托尼嘴里属于他的味道，托尼在他的舔吻里断断续续发出笑声，捏著他的后颈要他停下这个莽撞的吻。分开时他们同样气喘吁吁，而托尼仍旧摸着他的大腿，他似乎很喜欢彼得大腿的手感。

彼得觉得自己的乳头还在发疼，他没有发现在托尼的胸前蹭著，是托尼拍著他的大腿说够了他才僵住身体不敢动弹。

现在整理好你自己。托尼说，我相信你已经学会了。

剩下那些我们还会有时间的。

end.


End file.
